Detention
by AislinCeivun
Summary: Harry is gazing at Snape at yet another detention. The professor becomes aware of it.


**Fandom :: **Harry Potter  
**Pairing:: **Snarry  
**Lenght:: **1 chapter  
**Set:: **alternative 6th year  
**Rated::** PG-13  
**Genre****:: **Romance, General  
**Warnings ****:: **AU - Magical, Harry-centric + POV, teacher/student, language  
**A/N:: **My first attempt to write in English. xD

**Summary :: **  
Harry' gazing at Snape at yet another detention. The professor becomes aware of it.

**Published:: september, 2009**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stilled. The silence was almost perfect: the only sound in the classroom was the quill's soft scratching when it was touching the paper. Snape sat in his chair, seemingly unaware of me but I knew for sure that he felt my presence with every inch of his body. He didn't say a word however, and I wasn't that fool to try and break the silence. It seemed perfect anyway, comfortable. Almost pleasurable.

My professor was leaning against his desk while marking the tests which my class had written before at morning's Potion. I watched his right hand as it – oh with that long, slim fingers of him – placed a big D on one of the scrolls. I had no doubt that that one could easily be mine. Not that I cared.

His pale figure seemed to glow in the darkness of the room. Face unreadable, raven hair shining, the dark pools of his eyes narrow with concentration… I felt somehow relaxed. Had he turned those black eyes to me I'd have surely drowned in them.

"Breathe, Mr Potter."

I blinked. The silky deep voice just scarcely could get into my fog-filled head. And then, when I finally understood his words, I blinked again.

"Oh." I couldn't help the blush; so shameless of me! I had been holding my breath back for only god knows how long time…

It was just a hasty moment: the black pools looked up, looked at me, gazing… and I felt the blush deepen and my throat turning dry. I bowed my head immediately and looked at the floor, my heart started racing inside me. Why my palms so wet?

A moment later I heard the scratching of the quill again and I relaxed a bit. Even if Snape had noticed my embarrassment, he didn't mention it. Thanks god.

"Mr Potter." Ah, never mind. "Can you still remember why I have the great honour of having you here and now?"

I bit my lower lip unconsciously. Damn him and his sexy voice! I'd _so_ love him to _have_ me…

"I… I got detention, sir."

_How can a pair of eyes be so pitch dark? With no shine, no emotion at all?_

"Correct." Snape took his time watching me; I could feel the heat in my body where his eyes burnt holes into my skin. Had he learnt this penetrating gaze from Dumbledore? My throat went even dryer when he continued, "Then why don't you seem any annoyed because of your punishment? Actually, you seem to find pleasure in it."

I wanted to shout and call him a greasy git like I used to do… but I couldn't, not anymore. How should I explain to him that somewhere between my fourth and seventh year here in Hogwarts I started to admire him? Holy hell, I'd cut out this feeling from my body if I could. If I could.

I chose to remain silent. No right answers to this question, really.

I _do_ enjoyed being with him after all, even if it was just a detention.

Snape put down his quill while continued watching me. His look was so intense that I had to turn my head away - again.

"Come here, Mr Potter."

I frozen. What the hell did he want? I've moved away from this chair just only once when I had to give him a potion book. Otherwise, I stayed here and done as I was ordered: cleaned the shelves and the cauldrons. I finished the work about half an hour ago, but I hadn't got any permission to leave so I stayed.

Have I just said 'permission'? He should have commanded me to get me out of his classroom. Hell, with the Potion Master's approval I'd have stayed there happily for the rest of the night. Or without it, by the way.

"Do you have problems with your hearing?" The velvety voice suddenly sounded pretty icy and I had to blink a couple of times to get the fog out of my head. Damn. "I said 'come here'."

"Yes. Sorry" I felt, rather than saw him frown so quickly added, "sir."

My heart jumped to my throat as I stood up and slowly approached him, but really, I couldn't help it. His eyes never left me, instead they rested on my flushed – I was certain about it - face and I somehow got the feeling that… he knew it. Like… _knew._

Snape didn't make any comments on my reddened self however, much to my surprise. I had just started wondering whether it had anything to do with him being the excellent Head of his House and all – not like those saucy little Slytherins like Malfoy and his company - when he suddenly stood up.

Okay, it was not so sudden but still I felt shivers running down to my spine. His movement was graceful, elegant, and in a moment I found myself in front of him. I held my breath back.

"Hold out your hand."

I commanded automatically: a middle-sized cool vial was pushed gently against my right palm. I glanced down to it just for a second but otherwise, every sense of me was focusing on my professor. His lips were as thin as a blade can be, but not so severe as usually.

"It is a very rare potion, Mr Potter." The words slipping down from his mouth tenderly caressed my skin, no matter how objective they were. God, I could hardly comprehend them, just melted into the sound of Snape's voice around me. "It took me almost six months to brew it. Try not to drop the vial if you can manage it, will you, mister?"

I should have been shocked how deep I was affected by just his mere presence this close to me, but honestly, I didn't care. I slowly nodded, not feeling myself fine enough to answer verbally.

I should have stayed like this but I gasped in the next moment, and both of us could hear how raspy my voice had become. Why did I gasp? Oh, that was just because my favourite hook-nosed professor touched the skin on my neck where it was shown above the robe.

I felt trembling tearing along my body, and it left me all goose-skinned. He had never touched me before!

"Well, well, Potter."

_Oh, __my sweet Merlin! He knows! He knows, he knows,he knows,heknowsheknowsheknows…!_

I noticed that he'd left 'mister' behind. So he was playing with me! To get my adrenalin level impossibly high, to have me all quivering and heart beating madly… That's who you are, Severus Snape, still a greasy git bastard.

_But ohhh,__ yet I love your fingers._

'Take extra care on that vial." He continued remaining quiet but I heard the contented shade of his deep voice as he kept on talking. Must be very amusing to see me like that. "I do not intend to waste any moment of my following months with amending the faults one may will make."

_What vial? What faults?_ I was pretty sure about me being the 'one' but otherwise, I had no idea what he was talking about. His long fingers trailed down on my neck then back to up again, rubbing every normal thought out my head. My mind was filled with him, his pale figure, his billowing black robes, I could even feel the scent of some kind of potion ingredient on him which he had probably used recently.

I felt heat rushing down in me but my right palm seemed strangely cool. _What's that in my hand? It's smooth and thin, like a…_

"Potter." I almost moaned at how he managed to pronounce my name, soft and velvet, but the next sound was not caused by me: It was odd and cracking-clinking, followed by the wet feeling on my hand.

_Oh, the vial. I can remember now._

"Can you recall me saying not to drop it, Mr Potter?" _Ah, back to 'mister' now, although I haven't literally 'dropped' it. Very well, Snape. You even sound the mix of disappointed and annoyed… a bit_. – Should I not expect the accomplishment of such a simple task from a seventeen-year-old?

I curtly shook my head while rubbing my wet hand to the side of my robe. No words can be said after this, not really. He knew about me and… I guess by that time I had known about him as well. The only question left was 'what the hell will happen next?'

"Detention again, mister, for the rest of the month," he said finally before taking a big step behind. As soon as I heard the word 'detention' however, a wide grin appeared on my face. Snape on the other hand didn't even bat an eyelid. "I will get you to learn paying attention and not ruin other's work." _Oh, that's just great, my professor. And with what kind of punishment do you exactly plan to teach me how to be attentive?_ "You may go now. I expect you here by tomorrow eight pm."

I didn't say a word just nodded and then went to collect my stuff. A few moments later I was standing in front of the classroom's door still with that silly grin on my face. But hey, as a hormonal teenager I have every right to behave like an idiot near Christmas.

I had wanted to turn and say something but Snape's voice cut through my semi-formed sentences.

"Don't be late, Mr Potter."

I couldn't help but grinning at him. He had already thought of me as a sentimental Gryffindor for a long time anyway.

"I'm not going to, sir." The black pools flashed for a second and it wasn't unnoticed by me. I smirked at Snape. "I'm definitely not going to."


End file.
